


Trust In The Keeping

by the_moonmoth



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd had the idiot in his bed for nearly three years – three years! – and he'd never managed to say, oh by the way, Arthur, I can do some quite powerful magic but don't worry, I lay it all at your feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust In The Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm both sick and abandoned, and there isn't enough rimming in the Merlin fandom. Unbeta'd, but please let me know if you spot any errors.

Arthur smiled charmingly at Lady Aelina and hoped that Merlin was watching, the bastard. It had been two days since Merlin had finally come clean and admitted he was a sorcerer, right on the eve of Arthur's coronation of all times, and consequently two days since Arthur had spoken more than two words at once to him. He'd had the idiot in his bed for nearly three years – _three years!_ – and he'd never managed to say, _oh by the way, Arthur, I can do some quite powerful magic but don't worry, I lay it all at your feet._

Aelina finished telling an anecdote and Arthur laughed on cue, low and deep in his throat, making the colour rise in her cheeks most becomingly.

"Try this, my lady," he said, holding out a sweetmeat from his plate, and she shyly bent her head and took it, lips brushing his fingertips.

Merlin barged in between them holding his jug, smiling fixedly at Lady Aelina before turning to Arthur, with a "More wine, your majesty?" and proceeding to pour half the contents into Arthur's lap.

Aelina gasped as Arthur shot to his feet, forcing Merlin to take a step back, his best innocent, magic-what-magic? smile plastered all over his face, and Arthur didn't have words for his fury.

"You," he ground out, "With me. Now." The great hall had gone quiet, but as Merlin trailed him out the conversation struck up again like the tide coming back in.

Arthur just about contained himself until they'd made it to his chambers. He shoved Merlin inside and locked the door and was just opening his mouth when Merlin beat him to it.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh, no," Arthur said, "You have no place being angry with me."

"I have no place?" Merlin spluttered incredulously. "Arthur, I didn't _tell_ you because I would have been _killed_. _You're_ just being a prat."

"Shut up!" Arthur shouted, the truth of that rubbing too raw.

"I will not!" Merlin shouted back, "Not until you-" and Arthur strode across the room and kissed Merlin, hard, then shoved him backwards onto the bed and pulled his sopping wet tunic over his head.

"You _lied_ to me," he hissed, climbing bare-chested on top of Merlin, whose eyes were starting to look a little glazed. "You don't get to be angry."

He kissed Merlin again, forcing his tongue into Merlin's mouth, and Merlin groaned helplessly, hands running down his chest to his hips, pulling off Arthur's sword belt and then tangling with his laces. Arthur moaned into Merlin's mouth at the intermittent fumbling at his crotch, trailing open-mouthed kisses to his neck and sucking almost viciously at the soft skin there. Merlin arched off the bed, grabbing onto Arthur's hips and rubbing their cocks together through the fabric of their breeches, blindingly hot, Arthur's name on his lips. Desire shot through him to pool low in Arthur's stomach and he pushed himself back, tugging at Merlin's tunic. There was a moment where Merlin's long limbs seemed to tangle in his clothing, Arthur pulling frustratedly, and then suddenly they were both naked and Merlin's eyes were glowing golden.

Arthur growled and sat up enough to push Merlin over onto his stomach then pinned him to the bed, lying bodily over him.

"Don't you ever-" Arthur began, but didn't finish, didn't remember how he was going to finish, because Merlin bucked up into him and Arthur's cock slid in between Merlin's cheeks and instinctively he thrust, sweet friction all along his length.

"Arthur, I swear," Merlin panted, "I wanted to tell you."

Arthur didn't bother replying, just continued to thrust, holding Merlin down so that he could barely move, whimpering in frustration. "I didn't—I couldn't—come between-"

"No, Merlin," Arthur gritted out, "you didn't trust me." He knelt up and pulled Merlin around onto his back again, shifting so that Merlin's thighs bracketed his own now, reaching down and jerking him hard a couple of times, making Merlin cry out, then lifting one of his legs over his shoulder and leaning down to lick an obscene stripe up Merlin's erection. "While my father was alive, you didn't trust me," he repeated, and swallowed Merlin's cock.

Merlin made a strangled noise, digging his nails into Arthur's shoulders, and Arthur reached down to stroke himself, gasping around Merlin's cock at how good it felt. Merlin hadn't shared his bed since his admission, and it had only been two nights but Arthur had missed him like mad. He'd be damned before he admitted it to Merlin, but he'd almost forgotten how to wake up alone and the bitter, twisted-up feeling in his stomach had felt uncomfortably close to shame. The thing was, he knew why Merlin hadn't told him, of course he did, and part of him thought he'd been right to keep his abilities secret all this time. But he hated the idea of Merlin hiding things from him. He hated that he had bared himself to Merlin, only to discover that Merlin had never felt he could do the same.

Arthur reached down sliding his hands under Merlin, both hands cupping his arsecheeks, and pulled off his cock, running his tongue in slow circles down to the root and then licking at his balls. Merlin dragged in deep, ragged breaths, trying to catch his breath.

"Arthur please, I – I trust you – with my life – oh God – but I couldn't – _yes_ – couldn't put you – in that position."

Arthur kneaded Merlin's cheeks as he sucked one of his balls into his mouth, lifting him slightly off the bed, and Merlin threw his head back, hands tangling in the sheets.

"Please," he whimpered, "Arthur," and then his voice trailed off into incoherent moans as Arthur let his tongue trail back along the skin behind his balls, sweeping delicately over Merlin's entrance. A violent tremor ran through Merlin's body and Arthur watched him reach down to hold himself, flushed and beautiful and almost, almost what Arthur wanted. And then Merlin looked up at him, pupils blown wide and ringed with gold fire and Arthur felt a powerful _want_ sear through him because yes, this, this is what he needed to see and have, and as Merlin drew his hand up his own length, Arthur felt it too.

He closed his eyes, feeling the ghost of Merlin's hand on his cock, and buried his face in Merlin's balls, breathing in the intoxicating scent of him, pressing his tongue flat and drawing it slowly over Merlin's sensitised hole. Merlin let out a long, low, desperate sound, arching up off the bed again and somewhere in the room Arthur distantly heard something breaking, and then Merlin was moving his hand faster, once, twice, and Arthur felt the pleasure building until it became unbearable, and then they were both coming, and Arthur had to blink hard to clear the spots at the edges of his vision.

"Arthur," Merlin said quietly a minute or so later, the two of them still trying to catch their breath. "Will you come up here?" His hand had been resting in Arthur's hair and he tugged lightly.

Arthur heaved himself up and collapsed by Merlin's side, one leg hooked over Merlin's thigh, his arm draped over Merlin's chest.

"You've broken my wash basin," he said a little dazedly.

"I can fix it again," Merlin replied.

Arthur tightened his hold and Merlin pulled him closer, encircling him with both arms.

"Don't keep things from me again," Arthur said, ignoring the way his voice caught on the words.

Merlin tilted Arthur's head up and kissed him so sweetly that Arthur had to close his eyes for a moment. "Never," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Arthur."

Arthur cleared his throat and reluctantly pushed himself up, looking over the mess they'd made of his room.

"Well," he said, "at least you can clean this up without taking all night over it now."

Merlin smirked. "Leaving more time for more important things," he agreed, pulling Arthur back down, and Arthur completely forgot that he had meant to return to the feast.


End file.
